


The Other Side

by thepocketshoelace



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Gen, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), Short Drabble, Song: The Other Side, dmitry convincing Anya to take part in the scheme, slight alteration of canon, takes place between in my dreams and learn to do it as like an alternate scene, this song always made me envision a little scene like this so I wanted to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25464400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepocketshoelace/pseuds/thepocketshoelace
Summary: Dmitry needs to convince a hesitant Anya to go along with his plan. He needs her and she needs his help, but he needs her to realize that what's possibly waiting for her is worth all the risk that comes along with his scheme. Who knows, maybe this amnesiac orphan really could be the rumored Grand Duchess Anastasia, she wouldn't know unless she tried. (Based on "The Other Side" From The Greatest Showman)
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry & Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway), Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Kudos: 4





	The Other Side

Dmitry had finally located Anya after she had run from the theater upon hearing the outline of his and Vlad’s plan. Vlad had sent him to try and convince her to go along with it, which he was less than thrilled about, but he was determined nonetheless to get this stubborn woman convinced. He handed her a drink as he walked up to her. 

“Right here, right now. I’m putting the offer out.” He said to her in a cool and calm tone. “I’m not chasing you down because I know that you see exactly what I can see. Run with me and I can cut you free from your life of not knowing and hardships. Trade in all that loss for the chance of being found, the plan is crazy sure, and a little risky, but risk it all and you’ll see that there’s more waiting for you out there. I have exactly what you need to get out of here and it’ll bring you to the other side where there’s a lot more freedom than you’ll ever find here. You can play it safe and look for another way, but I’m offering you the keys to fly here.”

“I understand that your plan relies on my part, but I’ve made up my mind and it’s not happening. I’ve been hearing more about you, Dmitry, and you're really clever, or so you seem to think. It is admirable though the show you’re willing to put on to make your crazy ideas work. I play it safe though and I’m not really wanting to put my life on the line, your plan is just too risky this time. I will find some other way to get to Paris.” She responded stubbornly. Dmitry resisted rolling his eyes, sighing loudly though.  
“There is no other way, this is possibly your closest chance to freedom that you’ll ever be offered. You don’t really want to spend the rest of your days miserable and lost do you? Wondering what could have possibly been?” 

“If I were to go along with this, rumors could eventually spread and it would end up to the wrong people and myself and you would be dead within days for certain.” She argued. 

“But, if it works, you could finally learn who you are, you could find what is waiting for you in Paris, it’s not going to be here Anya. Let me give you the freedom to follow your dreams and save you from your confusion and yearning. Break down these defensive walls you’ve built and trust me to get you there. This is a risk truly worth taking in my opinion, but I’ll leave the final choice up to you.” Their eyes locked hard as if studying each other before Anya suddenly turned completely towards him.

“Well, I’m certainly intrigued I suppose, but going along with this could put my life at a great risk. Are you willing to put your life on the line in order to help me find where I belong?” She asked.

“All of our lives are on the line here, but there’s no need to even consider being caught. Everything will be fine.” He responded to her.

“Dmitry. I’m not naive, we both are fully aware how often people turn on one another, you can’t trust everyone to keep your secret if they manage to find out. So I want to know your plan for if we are to be caught.”

“I’ll personally see to be sure that you can be completely freed, I’ll put the blame on myself and say that I tricked you and manipulated you. Threatened you even! You have nothing to worry about, but I’m confident that we can make it with the hope we have between us. Are you ready for an adventure?” He asked her with a smirk, to which she seemed to just nod, clinking her cup against his with a smile back at him. 

“To the other side we go.” She said enthusiastically. “So, how do you become the person you’ve forgotten you ever were?”


End file.
